the Ouran High Masquerade
by Untold Mystery Writer
Summary: In the world of Anime the great Mystery Wirter has appeared... and he's been called on to investigate for possible murder at the Host Club... will he solve the case? or will someone's life be compromised?
1. Calling Upon The Detective

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or its characters'**

**~?~ **

Walks into the office of the great Mystery Writer

"um… h-hello… I kinda have a case for you to solve, you see my friend is throwing a birthday party and he's only inviting his personal friends… now I wouldn't think anything of it, but the last few days have been really stressful around the club and ever since the club's only girl has started dated him… I noticed plans lying around the club".

He looks in his backpack and pulls out a folder, the detective looks it over; in it shows crude drawings but the shear amount of them are unsettling and they illustrate various ways of him getting attacked.

"Here's a list of all the hosts (suspects) along with one of the drawings that each one has drawn… and here is the person who is throwing the party along with his girlfriend"

He pulls out a picture of Tamaki Suoh and a picture of Haruhi Fujioka.

"Also here is an invitation to the party… I know I said that it is only for his closest friends but he told me I could bring a guest… he likes commoners like you and me… he thinks we're interesting" sweat drop "please… will you help me..?"

After a brief moment of consideration accepts the invitation with a smile

"Thank you I'll be happy to come... I will see to it that this mystery is solved diligently and without fault"

Smiles "oh thank you! Knowing you would be there will put my mind at ease… oh!" he gasps in realization "I don't think I have told you my name yet… it's Leo, Leo Walters, I told him that I would be inviting a cousin of mine to the party, you will be named Jerry for the party. Also here is a mask for you as well…" he hands the detective a half black half white mask "it's a masquerade party and a private one so you will need the invite to get through the gates. The only person who won't be wearing a mask will be me; for I am the 'host' of the party (Kyoya blackmailed me to do it). Is there anything else you will need to know beforehand?"

Detective smiles "no I do not believe so… thank you so much for the information… I'll see you at the party"

**~?~**

**End of chapter one**

**AN: I'd like to give thanks to Manga reader 125 for the mystery, and for any future help he offers me… I hope you all like it.**


	2. The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or its characters'**

**Note that talking is " and thoughts are '" **

**~?~ **

The night of the party was dark and stormy with winds howling and rain falling hard; and without mercy. The cab pulls up to Tamaki's mansion... I step out and walk up to the door where a servant is waiting "invitation please..." the man says sounding board. I pull out the invitation and he looks it over "... you're good" the man says, I tip my hat and walk in. It is a grand place, and the atmosphere is a pleasant one… I looked up admiring the chandelier. I then see my client Leo... he was easy to spot being as tall as Mr. Tamaki, plus he was the only one not wearing a mask, so you could see his brown hair and hazel eyes. "Evening... 'Cousin' Leo" "Evening . . . 'cousin'" he nods "has everyone arrived at this establishment?" "Just a last couple of guess left," he says giving a quick look around then back to me. I chuckle "now don't be nervous... I made a promise to solve this case without fault... I'll make sure Tamaki's fine" he nods and looks down for a moment then asked him "would you like a drink or something?" "Do you have tea? Or some coffee would be fine" "your in luck a few batches of tea was just made" he said giving a light smile "Shall I get us a cup?" "Yes that would be splendid thank you." "take a seat and I'll be right back" he said leaving. I sat comfortably for only a few moments when someone says "good evening" it was Kyoya Otori closing his little black book and then fixing his glasses. "How are you enjoying your time?" he asked "Ah! Mr. Kyoya" I say standing up "it's nice to finally make your acquaintance" he gives me a light stare of both friendly and unfriendly "nice to make yours as well" I stick my hand out to shake, Kyoya takes it "shocked? I apologize I have an eye for detail... and my cousin's told me so much about you... you fit the description like a glove" he was a little taken aback he then lets go of my hand "it seems that you know a lot about me… how about yourself?" "Well like I said… I'm Leo's cousin" just then Leo walks in holding a small tray with two cups of tea "sorry that it took a moment but the tea is still nice and warm" "ah excellent!" I grab a cup and take a sip "yes… very good spot of tea…" I turn to Kyoya "so all pleasantries aside… what is your relationship with Tamaki?" "ah yes" pushing his glasses up "Tamaki and I go way back… it was his idea of creating a host club" "I see… you two must be great friends then" taking another sip of tea, a small but noticeably irritated look appears on his face, "y-yes you can say that" "I see…" I say pretending that I didn't notice "and you must be happy of his recent relationship with this Haruhi Fujioka person… am I right?" I say smoothly taking another sip "yes it would seem that way" he pushes his glasses up again "are you saying you're not happy with it?" "I said nothing like that" he says a tad guilty sounding and looking like he's holding something back "I apologize then… I'm just trying to get my facts straight…" as I finished my tea and put down the cup "well now if you excuse me but I must go mingle with others, it was nice meeting you Mr. Kyoya" "same to you…" he said with his eyes closed and walks the other way. The other hosts where either dancing with others or flirting with the ladies, I scan the area looking for the other hosts... I then spot Hikaru and Kaoru... I decide to introduce myself "good evening gentlemen!" I say walking up to them "Hello" they both said in unison looking annoyed because I had just cut in when they were flirting with some attractive ladies" do you-" Hikaru started "-need something?" Kaoru finished "Why I just wanted to chat... but I do apologize..." I turn to the girls "cutting into a conversation with such pretty ladies... how rude of me... I hope you all can forgive me~" I smile a gentlemanly smile, the girls started giggling as they walk away leaving the twins a bit more upset "dude we were just scoring some major points" Hikaru said "yeah what gives" Kaoru complained "I'm sorry gentlemen… but I was just wondering if I can ask you both some questions?" they looked at each for a moment then shrugged and turned to me with a 'go ahead' look on there faces "I was just wondering gentlemen... how do you get along with the other hosts..? Like Tamaki for example... do you get along with him?" "Of course we do" they said "he's the one who started this" and I state "good so you wouldn't want him hurt in anyway shape or form, correct?" they giggled "now why would we do that?" Kaoru said "we wouldn't hurt him, It's fun enough just messing with him" Hikaru said both still giggling "I see... and you certainly wouldn't want him out of the way of anything... speaking of which... how's your relationship with miss Haruhi?" they both stop suddenly and looked at each other "well … she was the first … beside Tamaki's try's . . . to tell who's who" Kaoru said but Hikaru doesn't look like he wants to say anything and looks away "oh? So you have a good friendship with her?" "Haruhi is our friend" they said together giving him a look of 'why is he asking us this?' "Well that excellent! And as her friends your happy that she dating Tamaki, right?" Hikaru suddenly looked very mad and grabbed me by the collar "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" he shouted making everyone in the room jump, Hikaru suddenly realized he was being stared at, then pushed me to the floor and walked out of the room steaming and Kaoru followed worried, I just sat there a little dazed when a cute little voice said "are you alright mister?" I look up to see Honey looking down at me holding his pink bunny with huge (and admittedly) adorable brown eyes "oh yes thank you... I guess I pushed a wrong button there..." I say standing up and dusting myself off "...are you by chance Honey?" "Yep that me!" He said all cutely and did a small twirl then his cousin Mori walked up next to him "and this is Mori-sempi!" Honey says introducing him to me "excellent! I was hoping to run into you two!" I say smiling "you were looking for us?" Honey questions, Mori just had a straight face, "indeed! I heard that you two are great martial artists!" Honey giggled, Mori still had a straight face, "thank you mister!" "Not at all... I know a little myself... though not much, just enough to defend myself if needed… but you two are simply marvelous... is it true you two could easily hurt someone if you wanted to?" "Only if someone was trying to hurt our friends" Honey said a little seriously. "See now that's just wonderful... such self control... you probably be the last person to hurt someone out of jealousy or anything like that" Honey giggled. Mori just stares "I guess" Honey said with a bit of a wonder in his eyes "I'd also do it if someone took my cake" he giggles Mori didn't say anything "you seem to like cake" I say "I love cake!" He says flowers floating around him randomly "I see... so would do anything to have cake?" I ask, he grins widely and shakes his head "...so say... and I'm just making conversation here... say someone offered a big magnificent cake, and in exchange you... oh I don't know... beat someone within an inch of his life… would you consider doing it?" "Well . . ." Honey started but Mori and grabbed his shoulder and looked down at him and Honey quieted up ". . . its time for us to go" Mori said and Honey nodded and skipped off and he waved goodbye to me "hmmm..." I mumble something but then I just go back into the crowd... I then bump into someone. It was none other than Haruhi Fujioka "oh I'm sorry" "no my apologizes! I was not looking where I was going" I say "…your Haruhi, aren't you?" "I am" she says doing a small bow "well it is certainly a pleasure to meet you Miss Haruhi" I say, she flinched a little when I said 'miss' but she smiled warmly and nodded indicating the same to me, "if you don't mind may I ask something of you?" "Sure" she said stepping aside from the group of ladies she was accompanying. "Is it true you're dating Tamaki?" I ask and she smiled and nodded "it is" "I see... how did you come to start dating him?" "How did we start? . . ." she took a moment then looked out the window wondering into the past… I made an awkward cough then said "… well you must be quite happy then" I say she made a somewhat weak laughter plus a sweat drop appeared, "are you not happy?" I asked "huh? No I am" she says a little too hastily "I see... well then I hope your not forcing yourself to do this... I mean there's nothing you could gain or lose by dating him I suppose" I say almost to myself, she nodded "yes indeed... it isn't like there's something of his you want that you would only get if he's gone..." I chuckle "it's not like you married him and are in his will or anything" I chuckled abit more, she thought for a moment then smiled and giggled "you could say that" I then noticed that she was holding something behind her back "hm? Miss Haruhi I don't mean to pry but what is that behind your back?" "Huh? Oh um nothing. . Just. . Just some papers" she hid it more behind her back "what kind of papers?" I ask "I'm sorry but I must be going now" she says walking away and folding the papers to put in her pocket. I watched her go before I moved on. "'This is turning out to be much more complicated than I thought…"' I thought to myself and decided to explore the place, I start down near in the ballroom, there are several tables lined up against the walls with all the refreshments that weren't already being severed and a big part of the floor was cleared for the guests to dance and socialize. On the other side of the wall some of the servants who weren't busy were chatting and three sides of the room, including the side I was standing on, had an exit. My side of the room went towards the front of the establishment; the side where the food was laid had a hallway that led to the grand stair chase. As I'm taking note of this I see what must be Mr. Tamaki, "perhaps I should have a word with him…" I say to myself, I then start toward Mr. Tamaki. But then as I'm striding towards him the lights suddenly go out, a glass breaks, a girl screams, there's a sound of struggle, and then just as quickly as they had gone off the lights flickered back to life, and Mr. Tamaki was gone.

**~?~**

**End of chapter two**

**AN: I'd like to give thanks t****o ****Manga reader 125**** for the mystery, and for any future help he offers me… I also apologize for not sending this in sooner for I was busy with other pressing matters… I hope you all like it.**


End file.
